Welcome Home Baby
by AlayaRose
Summary: Cath/Sara smut, if you don't like don't read. Sara has just returned home to Cath after vowing not to after a difficult case, this is how the celebrate. I suck at summaries ..  Rated M for a good reason.


Summary: Sara's been gone for 2 years and is coming back to Las Vegas. Her and Cat had a relationship before she left and they've been in a long distance relationship since then. This is how they celebrate her coming home. AU

Rating: M

Pairing: Cat/Sara of course

**AN1**: I'm back! After a 3 year? hiatus. I think my writers block has finally left me. So, I've decided to try my hand at a smut fic, and who better to write that about, then Cat and Sara? Constructive criticism welcome, flaming gtfo. This is my first try so be nice! I know I have a lot to improve on hehe. This is just a one shot, but I've been thinking about turning it into an actual story, that would be in a different "link" So that there is background before this chapter, if you guys would be interested in reading that, let me know in a review ^_^.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby, I can't wait to see you tonight, I've missed you so much," Cathrine Willows whispered over the phone, looking around to see if anyone was near her.<p>

"Me too, do they know that I'm coming back yet?" Sara Sidle asked, resting her phone between her shoulder and cheek as she finished packing the rest of her bags.

"No, I want you all to myself for a while before we tell them you're back," She said, laughing softly.

Laughing softly, Sara replied, "Alright babe. I'll be at the airport at 5:30pm, see you then."

"See you then, I love you."

"Love you too," She said before hanging up. Looking around the small apartment I sighed softly, it had been 1 year 5 months and 24 days since I had left Las Vegas swearing I would never go back. Laughing softly to myself, who was I kidding, Cat could get me to do anything.

I fell back on my bed staring at the ceiling closing my eyes for a few minutes, resting. It was going to be a long trip back to Las Vegas and I could never sleep on plane. My flight didn't leave for another 5 hours, I had enough time for a short nap, checking my phone one last time I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Flight 203 now arriving New York City to Las Vegas Flight 203 Now arriving," The scratchy voice announced over the PA system.<p>

"Calm down Sara, sure you haven't seen her in 1 year 5 months and 24 days but you've talked to her every day, web cammed with her on weekends, it's not like you haven't talked in over a year," I muttered under my breath, breathing deeply trying to calm myself, wringing my hands together nervously.

I chuckled slightly, only Cat could have me this wrapped around her finger. I grabbed my bag and walked off of the plane, going through the terminal and into the airport lobby. Scanning the crowd I began to grow worried, where was she? Walking over to the baggage claim I grabbed my other two suitcases and walked over to a bench sitting down dejectedly. Scanning the doors waiting to look up and see her when I felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder. Turning around ready to snap at the person I grinned. Dropping my bags I jumped up wrapping my arms around her kissing her hard.

"Sara!" She cried, wrapping her arms around me tightly, kissing me back. Lightly nipping my bottom lip before pulling away, keeping her arms around me.

"Hey, I missed you so much," I whispered, my eyes running over her body, grinning softly.

"It's good to have you home Sar," She murmured, pulling me back into her tightly, nuzzling into my neck.

"It's good to be home," I said, closing my eyes tightly. I couldn't believe I was back and in her arms. Pulling away gently I whispered, "Let's go home hun."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, pulling away completely grabbing my bags, "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

Laughing softly as I watched her walk ahead of me knowing her eyes were sparkling and there was a huge grin on her lips. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she looked absolutely beautiful, "Oh Cat I've missed you," I murmured, grabbing my other bag, her hand, and walking out towards the parking lot.

"We have dinner reservations at La Belle tonight," She said, tightening her hand around mine.

"Oh wow, Cat, you shouldn't have, I would have been happy just eating at home tonight," I said, my eyes widening. La Belle was a new restaurant that had opened, exclusive and expensive. I wondered for a moment how she had managed to get reservations for us.

"Don't be silly hun, this is your first night home, I wanted everything to be perfect for you."

"Thanks," I whispered, smiling softly at her as we reached the car.

"Come on babe, lets get you home," She said, loading my bags into the car before driving the familiar path back home.

The car ride home was silent, our hands stayed interlocked, my fingers playing with hers gently as I looked out the window, a soft smile on my lips. I couldn't believe how happy I was to be back in Las Vegas, after the case…I didn't think I was going to be able to come back here. Looking over at Cat, leaning my head back against the head rest, "I love you."

"I love you too," She replied, smiling over at me, her thumb tracing small circles on my palm.

As we pulled up in front of the house, I slipped my hand out of hers, putting my sunglasses on and looking around. Nothing had changed, it was still the same house that I remembered, yellow daffodils planted along the walk with red roses mixed in. The small tree in the front yard and bushes below the front windows. Climbing out of the car, I opened the back door, grabbing my bags and walking up to the door. Turning around to see Cat fumbling with holding the keys and my bag. Laughing I reached over to grab my bag out of her hand so she could open the door for us. Following her into the house, I set my bags down by the front door before pulling her into my arms. Kissing her gently, running my tongue along her bottom lip, softly parting her lips. My hands wrapped around her neck lightly running through her hair, pulling on the blonde locks gently. I could feel her hands teasingly run down my back her nails scraping the soft skin that the bottom of my t-shirt left exposed. Moaning softly as I felt a shiver run through my body. Breaking the kiss, playfully nipping her neck before running my tongue over the spot, grinning softly as I heard her gasp. Running my hands down her back, over her sides, before resting them lightly on her stomach under her shirt.

"Sara…" She moaned softly, her head tilted back, eyes closed.

"Yes hun?" I murmured, my voice husky with arousal.

"We should stop," She groaned. Gasping softly as my fingers ran along the bottom of her breasts.

"Why?" I asked, nipping her neck softly one hand drifting down her stomach slightly sliding my fingers just barely into the waistband of her jeans.

"Mmm, Sara, please," She gasped, her hands tangled in my hair pulling gently, bringing my head up to meet her eyes.

I pulled away, my fingers going through the loops in her jeans pulling her close to me kissing her gently, "This isn't over." I growled, before pulling away and heading up the stairs.

Walking up the stairs and into the second door on the right I shut the door, pulling a towel out from the cupboard and starting the water. Adjusting the temperatures, climbing in. "Oh fuck this" I mumbled to myself before turning the water to cold, gasping sharply at the quick temperature change. Quickly finishing my shower, I climbed out to find Cat sitting on the counter swinging her legs back and forth.

"Beautiful," She murmured, her eyes running over my body.

I shifted uncomfortably, reaching for my towel quickly wrapping it around myself. Reaching for the smaller towel, wrapping my hair in it and walking out of the bathroom past her.

"Aw come on Sar, you can't be mad that I stopped you…" She groaned, jumping down from the counter and following me, "I just don't want to miss the dinner reservations, and once we're in that bed, we're not leaving for a while."

I laughed softly, she did have a point there, "No I'm not mad babe."

She sighed softly sitting on the bed, watching as I rummaged through my suitcases and closet trying to find something to wear. Going through old dresses, skirts, pants, and shirts, finally settling on black slacks with a light blue blouse that Cat had gotten me before I left. I turned my back to the bed before dropping the towel, slipping on my underwear and bra as I heard Cat laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked turning around.

"You don't have to hide, it's nothing I haven't seen before," She said, leaning back on her elbows winking.

"You said it yourself, once we're in that bed, we're not leaving," I laughed, pulling the slacks on turning around to smile at her.

Laughing softly as she groaned and fell back on the bed, laying down beside her, turning my head to look at her. My hand wandering up her sides lingering on her stomach, gently running my fingers under her shirt, teasing her, lingering on her hip bone. I ran my eyes over her body, smiling coyly at her, leaning down to kiss her gently, moving over her, letting my body fall against hers.

"Mmm, come on Sar, dinner won't take all night, we'll have plenty of time to come back and…celebrate…" Cat said, laughing softly raising her eyebrows playfully at me causing me to laugh. Her hands came up running her nails slowly down my back before pushing my hands away gently smiling softly at me.

Growling low I reluctantly climbed off of her, putting my blouse on, slowly buttoning it, leaving the top few buttons open to tease her. Smiling at her, walking backwards, "Better get dressed if you want to make those reservations," I said laughing, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Sitting next to her I grinned coyly as I watched her grit her teeth. Her cheeks flushed and eyes dark with arousal as she ran her eyes over me. My hand had drifted underneath the table not long after we had gotten there and was currently resting against her inner thigh. Smiling coyly as I saw the waiter approach our table to check on how we were doing, my hand drifting further up, sliding my fingers across her.<p>

"Is everything okay ma'am?" He asked, looking at Cat with concern.

I bit my lip looking down trying not to burst out laughing as I watched out of the corner of my eye as she barely nodded.

"Would you like to see a desert menu?"

"No thanks, just our bill please," I said, slipping my finger into her thong, flicking her clit once, before drawing my hand out.

"Okay," He said, looking over in surprise as Cat squeaked, "Are you sure you're okay ma'am?"

"Yes, fine," She mumbled, blushing harder, glaring at me.

"I'll be right back with your check," He said, nodding his head and walking away.

Turning to glare at me, breathing hard, "Evil, you Sara Sidle are evil."

Laughing softly, interlocking our fingers, as I took another sip of wine, "You love it."

Playing with her fingers until I saw the waiter come over dropping off the check, "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied.

Before I could reach the bill Cat had already grabbed it and given the waiter her credit card. I glared at her.

"I'm paying, that's final." She said, fidgeting around in her seat.

Grumbling softly under my breath I drank the rest of my wine before getting up, "Let's go home baby."

Standing up wrapping my arm lightly around her waist letting my fingers trail small patterns over her hip bone through her dress I smirked as we walked out, thinking of what I could do to her when we got home.

"I'll make you pay for that little act in there Miss Sidle," She grumbled as I finally burst out laughing before pushing her against the car and kissing her deeply.

"Mmm is that so Miss Willows?" I asked coyly as I drew away from her raising an eyebrow slightly, my hands slowly moving up her sides to cup her breasts gently.

"Just drive us home Sar," She gasped arching into my touch slightly.

"Yes Cat," I said laughing before pulling away and opening the door for her.

"And they say chivalry is dead," She teased before getting into the car.

"Smart ass," I mumbled shutting the door and climbing into the driver's side before driving away.

* * *

><p>Growling hard as I roughly pulled into the drive way climbing out of the driver's side quickly slamming the door, "You could have gotten us killed!"<p>

"Come on Sar calm down, I told you I would get you back for the restaurant," Cat said as she climbed out of the car and ran after me.

"Yeah, you said you would get back at me, you didn't say you would tease me until I ran that red light back there!" I exclaimed fumbling with the keys trying to get the door open.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't think I had you that distracted," She pleaded with me, placing her hand over mine steadying it, as I finally opened the door and let us in.

I looked at her in disbelief, "I haven't had your touch in how long? And you think that you teasing me while we're driving isn't distracting?"

She looked down going quiet all of a sudden, whispering softly, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I ruined your first night back, I'm so sorry baby."

I winced as I realized how calloused I had been towards her, knowing at any time in the car I could have told her to stop but didn't. Slowly walking over to her pulling her against my chest, keeping her there as she tried to pull away, "I'm sorry hun, it's not your fault," I whispered, brushing a soft kiss over the top of her head.

She leaned in closer nuzzling into my neck, "I'm sorry," She mumbled brushing her lips over my neck softly.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs," I winked pulling away slightly, "I believe you promised we'd be in bed after dinner."

She giggled softly before taking my hand and following me up the stairs slowly.

'I'm so lucky,' I thought to myself as we headed up the stairs, I had a beautiful woman as my girlfriend. Sure we had our fights, but who didn't, and we made up so fast it wasn't even funny, neither of us could manage to stay mad at each other for long. I smiled softly as I pulled her into our bedroom running my eyes over her slowly. I had waited so long to be with her again, I couldn't wait to get my hands on her again.

I smiled, biting my lip as I watched her blush as she realized I was watching her. She walked closer wrapping her arms around my neck leaning in to brush her lips against mine softly, catching my bottom lip in-between her teeth nipping softly as I moaned.

"Mmm Cat," I backed her up before lightly pushing her down onto the bed, laughing softly as I looked down at her. Stripping my shirt quickly before climbing on top of her, bringing her in for a deep kiss, interlocking our fingers. I moaned softly as she slipped her tongue against mine, letting go of her hands slowly running them down her sides and up under her dress. Pulling away for a second to strip her, smiling softly down at her.

I leaned down slowly trailing kisses down from her neck to between her breasts lightly taking a nipple in my mouth sucking gently just barely biting down on her nipple, grinning softly as she arched into my touch more crying out. My other hand gently cupped her other breast, tweaking her nipple gently as she wreathed beneath me. Releasing her breast I slowly moved down, slowly trailing my nails over a well-known sweet spot on her ribs, that I had found one of the very first times we had been together.

"Sara!" She cried out, arching into me her hands going straight to my head tangling in my hair.

I moaned softly digging my nails into her ribs a bit harder smirking as she arched harder. Slowly moving downwards laying soft kisses against a few of her sweet spots grinning as she would cry out at each one, my eyes darkening as she started begging me.

"Sara, please, I need you," She breathlessly begged, her head thrown back, eyes dark, and face flushed with pleasure. Her hair was lose on the pillow and she looked at me begging me both with her eyes and mouth. I groaned hard at the picture of perfection she was.

Slowly moving my hands down her legs cupping her spot gently, gritting my teeth hard as she arched into me crying out. I laughed softly, "Do you like that baby?"

"Yes, Sara, please," She begged, mewing softly. I loved that I could reduce her to three words, Yes, Sara, and please. Slowly parting her folds I slipped my fingers in slowly just barely brushing her clit groaning at how wet she was.

Smiling softly as I teased her, just barely entering her and then pulling back, never giving her what she wanted, just a tease, my other hand moving up her stomach to lightly cup her breast, flicking my nail over her nipple just hard enough to cause a little pain. I ran my darkened eyes over her slowly groaning softly before sliding two fingers into her roughly, moaning as she cried out.

"Sara!" She cried out, mewing softly tangling her hands in the bed sheet arching hard into my touch pulling my fingers deeper. I curled them slightly and ran them over her spot hard breathing hard as I watched her reactions to my touch.

I moved down slowly, still sliding my fingers into her hard against her spot, before leaning down and capturing her clit between my lips running my tongue over it before biting down hard.

"Sara!" She exclaimed as she came hard against me grinding against my mouth and hands, riding out her orgasm.

I grinned at her softly before sliding my fingers out of her bringing them up to my mouth keeping eye contact with her as I brought them into my mouth licking them clean. She groaned softly as I leaned down and captured her lips with mine moaning softly. Smirking as she pulled back, she flipped us over, "You're turn baby."

Smiling softly up at her, "Mmm I love you baby."

She looked down at me brushing her lips softly against mine smiling, "I love you too Sar."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Well, that concludes my first attempt at smut, hope it wasn't terrible . If you guys want more review and let me know! For now I think this will stay a one shot, but if you're interested in seeing more of it, review review review!


End file.
